


5 – “Look how disgustingly cute they are. Ugh.”

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast Shenanigans, Couples Being Cute, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Team as Family, or dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Bruce and Thor are freshly in love and being all cute. Their friends are happy for them, but also shittalkers. Doesn't matter tho, they still love them.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Kudos: 50
Collections: Assassin Twins + Tony





	5 – “Look how disgustingly cute they are. Ugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part five of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**5 – “Look how disgustingly cute they are. Ugh.”**

“Look how disgustingly cute they are. Ugh.”

“I'm getting cavities just looking at them.”

“Couples...” Tony scoffs while he watches Bruce and Thor shoot heart eyes at each other – nevermind the fact that one of his hands currently makes itself at home in one of Clint's back pockets.

“To be fair, it was about time.” Clint muses, and empties the coffee pot while his other hand circles the other mans waist. The silver ring on his left hand glimmers in the kitchen light while he can feel it's matching partner through the fabric of his pants.

“Yeah, it was.”

As if on cue, Thor drops a spoonful of pancake batter all over his shirt because he's busy watching Bruce drinking coffee. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care, because he keeps grinning like an idiot and it really is adorable to watch the whole thing. The half prepared breakfast is almost forgotten.

“Move. You're blocking the stove.” is Natasha's morning greeting as she shoves herself inbetween Clint and Tony who have their backs turned to it and watch their friends instead of cooking.

“There is no breakfast. Which I was promised roughly 30 minutes ago.” She frowns at her best friend, who simply shrugs.

“I have cookies if you want to – Jesus Fucking Christ don't eat my entire hand, woman!” he exclaims suddenly, snatching his fingers back to safety while Natasha is chewing with a satisfied smirk on her lips. Even after all those years he's not 100% sure if she does that on purpose (although he is like 80% sure that she does).

Bruce and Thor either ignore or don't realize the talk taking place in the room – truth be told, it's probably option one. They've been close for a long time, but it was only recently their relationship had grown romantic. Happiness looks good on them, eyes sparkling and a small smile hovering around for most of the time.

That, and they have years of practice in ignoring their teammates early morning bullshit.

“You know.” Natasha muses while she steals another cookie and elbows Clint in the hips, “They got their shit together much faster than the two of you did.”

“Excuse you, we already put a ring on it.”

“Yeah, and the years before that were painful to watch for everyone else. These two” she nods towards Bruce, who leans onto Thor and is _humming_ under his breath while reading on a tablet, “Were and still are adorable the whole time.”

“Yeah, we love you, too, Nat.”

Bonus: My incredibly rushed and shitty attempt in capturing Nat vs ~~Clint's hand~~ food

https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189486164996/look-how-disgustingly-cute-they-are-ugh-im


End file.
